


In Through The Out Door

by Missy



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Character Study, Gen, Humor, Mild Angst, Not Compliant for Season 12, Post-Season/Series 11, Pre-Relationship, Reconsiderations, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat, failed weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Jonah survives his trip down the throat of the Reptilicus, leaving Kinga to lament about her fate (and the ratings).  But Jonah ends up providing a surprisingly willing listening ear when she admits to her vulnerabilities, sparking something new between them.





	In Through The Out Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/gifts).



> This doesn't contain any spoilers for MST3K season 12; it was written before it was released! Hopefully my idea for Jonah's rescue works as well as what Joel and co ended up using for him.

“Oh, this is wonderful.” The tense sarcasm in Kinga’s voice rang through Jonah’s ears as he tried to clean his glasses and the goop out of his eyes at the same time. “I go to all of this trouble to throw a blockbuster wedding and you ruin it by getting eaten!”

“Gosh, I didn’t mean to,” he said dryly. “One minute I was getting eaten and then next I was coming out the other end.”

“Okay, ew,” said Kinga. “And thank you for the information but nothing you can do or say is going to help me recover the ratings you just ruined!”

“No offense,” he said, tossing aside the slimy towel a long-departed wedding guest had offered him, “but why do you care about our ratings? 

“I don’t expect you to understand,” she said. “You don’t have the legacy of the Forresters barreling down on you like forty thousand angry Donkey Kongs.”

“Well no, I can’t say that I do,” Jonah admitted. “But just because your family is into supervilliany doesn’t mean you have to follow their path. Break the cycle!”

Kinga snorted. “Did you have good parents? People who paid attention to you? My grandma left me in a casino so she could hit the daily double at bingo. My best friend was a man-ape who ate his own ticks!”

“That’s not your fault - that’s probably just how she expresses love. She smothered six of your grandfathers –and your dad once,” Jonah pointed out. “And hey, I like Bobo! He seems like a nice guy.”

She smiled. “Wow. You remembered a personal detail of my life. That’s…new.”

“That’s what good people do, Kinga! They listen!”

“Oh,” she said quietly. “Thank you for listening.” The small, needy, fragile part of her – the part that she never had liked –poked out.

He nodded his head and gave her a little smile. Then he was being transported back to the Satellite of Love, and all the time to think about what he made her feel was set aside for later.


End file.
